Des Comptes à Rendre
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Je me rends compte maintenant, à vingt-trois ans, que j'ai toujours vécu avec une réalité différente sous les yeux. Une réalité que je me créais tout seul pour ne pas voir ce qui me faisait le plus mal : la culpabilité. J'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie et je vais en affronter les conséquences. Il ne faut JAMAIS se mettre Megan Jones à dos. Ou vous aurez des comptes à rendre à la fin.


Hey, Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Oui, je sais c'est encore un OS et pas une fic, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire la fic chapitrée. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps entre les deux dernières semaines de lycée infernales et les vacances. Je m'y remets, sachant que je dois aussi avancer BS pas mal. Bon bref, j'arrête de détailler mon emploi du temps d'écriture, ce n'est pas très utile.

Comme je le disais à la fin du chapitre 16 de BS, cet OS va être différent de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Premièrement, le pairing change. Je m'essaye à autre chose que du Marcus/Hannah. Tout ça grâce à Torn et au rôle de ces personnages dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste dans le Marcus/Hannah, mais je me trouve d'autres spécialités. Je n'aime pas que les Serpentard après tout ;) Deuxièmement : la longueur. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le décompte des mots. C'est le plus gros que j'ai écrit. Plus long même qu'une de mes fics chapitrées (qui est un mauvais exemple à suivre).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un essai. Si ça marche, je re-tenterai l'expérience. Alors... Bonne lecture !

* * *

DES COMPTES A RENDRE

C'est bien connu, la grande majorité des adolescents sont obsédés par le besoin d'être en couple. Enfin, je pense que c'est la majorité...

Les choses sont allées de façon bien différente pour moi, pas du tout comme je me l'attendais. J'ai tout pris du mauvais bout. J'avais sans doute une leçon à apprendre... Enfin bref, ça n'avance personne si je commence par la fin. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis un moment et il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Peu importe si c'est le verso du compte rendu que je dois rendre à mon patron à la fin de la journée.

C'était en sixième année, à Poudlard. À l'époque -j'ai l'air vieux en disant ça...- ma principale préoccupation, c'était d'avoir une copine. De préférence une en particulier... Susan Bones.

Je m'explique : cette fille était absolument parfaite, en tous points. Elle était belle, elle était drôle, elle était agréable, elle était plutôt intelligente aussi, elle avait un don naturel pour se faire des amis au premier mot qu'elle disait... Donc, direz-vous, tout le contraire de moi. C'est exact, tout le contraire de moi. Mais là encore je ne pars pas le début.

C'était en sixième année à Poudlard, disais-je. Pour être précis, ça a commencé en octobre, pendant le cours de Sortilèges. J'étais en plein exercice, concentré et coupé de tout le reste. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer le sort une nouvelle fois, on frappa à la porte. Le silence s'abattit dans la salle et la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se raidit en voyant Susan entrer, la tête légèrement baissée, les joues rougies comme si elle les avait essuyées trop souvent, et un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- Bien revenue, Susan, dit Flitwick pour rompre l'embarras qui alourdissait l'air. Viens t'assoir.

Elle s'assit à la place libre entre Megan Jones et moi. Megan ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture -et moi non plus- alors on avait refusé de s'assoir à côté. Heureusement pour Susan, Megan était sa meilleure amie.

Elle sortit ses affaires en essayant de se faire toute petite mais tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et le silence était étouffant. Tout le monde savait pourquoi elle n'était revenue à l'école qu'aujourd'hui : elle avait perdu sa tante, un des rares membres de sa famille qui avait survécu à la Première Guerre.

Flitwick finit par réussir à reprendre le cours normalement et l'attention sur Susan se dissipa. D'ailleurs, elle ne se fit pas entendre du cours, se contentant de serrer la main de sa meilleure amie. De mon côté, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeil de temps en temps. Je la trouvais forte et courageuse mais je ne me sentais pas de lui parler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié.

À force de la regarder ponctuellement, son visage s'imprima dans mon esprit et je n'avais plus besoin de tourner la tête pour détailler ses traits. Je devais m'avouer quand même qu'elle était belle. Je passai donc le reste du cours à planifier un moment pour lui parler.

J'eus le courage de le faire au bout de deux semaines, quand je la trouvai avec Megan dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était déjà allé se coucher mais elles étaient restées pour parler en privé. Moi j'avais fait semblant de lire sur un fauteuil à côté d'elles, attendant le moment propice. Tout à coup, Megan remarqua mes incessants coups d'oeil dans leur direction. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Tu as fini d'espionner, Smith ?

Susan tourna la tête vers moi et je me sentis un peu cotonneux sous son regard. Je posai mon livre par terre et me mis dans une position correcte.

- Je voulais parler à Susan, dis-je en signifiant implicitement à Megan que je voulais qu'elle parte

- Ne t'inquiète pas Meg, sourit Susan. On continuera demain matin.

Megan me lança un regard noir et se leva pour partir. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Susan me regarda à nouveau. Elle m'adressa un beau sourire doux :

- Sois plus gentil avec elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle ne me traite pas bien non plus.

- En même temps, tu la martyrises depuis que vous êtes petits.

- Je ne veux pas parler d'elle. Je... Enfin... Tu vas bien ?

Elle m'adressa un regard confus et rit :

- Quoi ?

- Par rapport à... tu sais quoi... Tu vas mieux ?

Elle sourit :

- Je supporte, grâce à Megan. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien, j'ai un peu d'expérience avec le deuil maintenant.

- Tu sais que... tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux venir vers moi.

Elle éclata de rire :

- Merci, c'est un peu étonnant venant de ta part mais j'y penserai.

Le silence s'installa. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen de rebondir mais j'avais l'impression que quoi que j'essaye, ça allait me faire passer pour un abruti. Parce que je ne suis pas un abruti, je vous vois venir.

- Et toi ? lâcha-t-elle tout à coup. Tu vas bien ?

Surpris, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Quand je me rendis compte de la question, je balbutiai :

- Euh oui, je... Oui je vais bien. C'est surtout toi qui importe.

Elle sourit encore une fois et baissa la tête. Je pris encore une bouchée de courage et me levai pour aller m'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire, au contraire elle me fit même un peu de place en déplaçant ses jambes. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et souris, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je devais y aller pas à pas et c'était la première marche.

- On a jamais eu l'occasion de parler que tous les deux avant, remarquai-je

Elle éclata de rire et je le pris comme un signe positif pour continuer :

- Peut être parce que tu es toujours entourée de tous les gens qui t'adorent.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fit-elle en rougissant. C'est parce que tu ne veux pas approcher Megan.

- Aussi, je l'admets.

Je pris ses mains entre les miennes. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de rejet, ce qui me rassura violemment. J'approchai ses mains de moi et les réchauffai. Susan sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Allez, tu ne vas pas non plus me faire avaler que tu fais tout ça par pitié, hein ?

J'ouvris la bouche, déstabilisé. D'habitude, elles aimaient que je tourne autour du pot sans jamais faire un pas en avant. Elle avait vu clair et avait coupé court au jeu. Mauvais signe ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je

Elle éclata de rire :

- Si, tu vois très bien. Ne me mens pas, Zach.

Bon... À quoi bon se cacher maintenant, après tout.

- C'est que... Je trouve que c'est agréable d'être avec toi.

- Mmmm... Et ?

- Euh...

- Allez, crache-le morceau, je suis la prochaine sur ta liste, c'est ça ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton rieur. C'était comme si ça ne lui importait pas. C'était frustrant, et en plus je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Mon silence me fit défaut car elle l'interpréta correctement.

- Zach... Tu...

- Ne saute pas aux conclusions, Su ! Je...

- Calme-toi, rit-elle

- Alors tu veux bien ?

- Je... Zach, ce n'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles je veux penser en ce moment. Avec la mort de ma tante j'ai dû revoir mes priorités temporaires. Mais je te promets que j'y réfléchirai.

Elle me sourit, comme désolée, et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, l'air absent, avant de me faire un signe de main :

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit, Su.

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seul avec ma frustration. Mais elle allait y réfléchir et je n'allais pas en démordre.

Être à proximité de Susan devint insupportable à cause d'_un_ élément perturbateur. Oui, _forcément_ : Megan Jones, la cause de tous mes tourments. Susan devait lui avoir tout dit parce qu'à chaque fois que j'étais à côté d'elles, je recevais un regard assassin de la part de la blonde des deux. Megan, Megan... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire quand elle me mettait toujours les bâtons dans les roues ?

Dès le moment où nous avions compris que nous allions passer sept ans ensemble, dans la même maison, nous avions redoublé d'hostilité l'un envers l'autre. J'allais en payer les frais.

Du coup, un jour, je décidai de lui faire face. Susan était dans le bureau du Professeur Chourave pour faire un bilan et elle avait demandé à Megan de l'attendre dehors. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et la hélai :

- Megan !

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, me reconnut et me lança un de ses regards tueurs (qu'elle ne réservait qu'à moi, évidemment) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Smith ?

- Il faut qu'on parle. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait, idiot.

- Justement, ne fais rien.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser ajouter ma meilleure amie à ta ridicule liste, qui ne compte que deux personnes même si tu répètes à tout le monde qu'il y en a sept ?

- Susan dira oui, tu verras.

- Oh je vais faire en sorte que non. Je vais t'empêcher de sortir avec elle, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Dans ce cas la guerre est déclarée.

- Va te cacher parce que je vais t'écraser.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'arrive dans mes "rêves les plus fous".

- Bonne journée, Megan. Prépare-toi à avaler la poussière.

Evidemment, à cet instant-là je ne me rendais pas compte de ma bêtise. Maintenant, en regard du reste, je peux assurer que c'était la première grosse erreur de ma vie sociale. Ne jamais se frotter à Megan Jones, car un petit grain de poussière peut devenir une tempête de sable avec elle.

J'en eus les premiers signes dès le lendemain, sauf que je ne réalisai pas. Mes camarades me regardaient avec un air fier, me donnaient des tapes dans le dos, me félicitaient, plaisantaient, j'eus même le droit à un : "_je sais qu'elle est géniale, mais ménage-la, elle est encore secouée_". Au départ, j'étais déstabilisé par ces comportements mais je m'y fis peu à peu et appréciai même l'attention. Jusqu'à ce que, avant le cour de Biologie, je décidai d'aller voir Susan. Evidemment elle était à côté de Megan mais elles tournèrent la tête vers moi en me voyant approcher. C'est là qu'une pluie de sifflements rieurs éclata derrière moi. Je souris à mes camarades mais au moment où je reposai les yeux sur Susan, je ravalai ma fierté. Ses yeux brillaient de déception et elle me regardait comme si je l'avais trahie :

- Tu leur as dit ?

- Non, lui assurai-je. Ils le savaient déjà ce matin.

- Tu me prends pour une autre gourde, pas vrai ?

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste une douleur sourde :

- Oublie, je n'y réfléchirai pas au final.

Elle prit la main de Megan et fit pour s'éloigner mais je l'arrêtai avant :

- Ce n'est pas moi, Susan ! Je ne sais pas qui le leur a dit mais ce n'était pas moi !

- Mais bien sûr... Lâche-moi, Zach, maintenant.

- C'est Megan, la suppliai-je. Ce n'est pas moi.

La claque que je reçus me fit l'effet d'une violente cascade d'eau glacée reçue en pleine tête. Je restai abasourdi quelques minutes et quand je pus enfin bouger mes muscles, Susan et Megan s'étaient déjà éloignées vers les serres. La seule chose qui m'animait c'était le désir de vengeance sur Megan, couplé à celui d'être avec Susan. Je ne pouvais pas avoir la fille que je voulais à cause de sa garce de meilleure amie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, on est disposé à tout faire pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, pas vrai ? C'était pour cela que j'allais tenir tête à Megan Jones.

Pour cela, la première partie de mon plan consistait très simplement en la récupération de Susan. Je devais retrouver sa confiance et sa sympathie. Il fallait que je trouve un moment seul avec elle et ce n'était pas facile à cause d'une personne bien précise que je ne nommerai pas. C'était la partie la plus dure de mon plan. Et j'allais y arriver coûte que coûte.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul moment où Megan ne m'empêcha pas de parler à Susan. Je dus attendre cinq longues journées mais le samedi, j'obtins enfin satisfaction. Les voix couraient assez vite dans la salle commune de Pouffsouffle et j'avais réussis à obtenir par une certaine Nancy Beck une information très importante : Megan allait passer l'après-midi avec un garçon de septième année à Serdaigle. Vers quinze heures, je rentrai donc à la salle commune et trouvai Susan assise sur un fauteuil, plongée dans un livre presque plus gros qu'elle. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et me faufilai derrière elle. Soudainement, je plaquai mes mains sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta et eut un geste brusque qui m'obligea à la lâcher. Elle se retourna :

- Zach ? Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, surtout si c'est pour insulter mes amis.

- Je suis désolé, mentis-je. J'ai parlé trop vite l'autre jour, c'est juste que je m'étais disputé avec Megan avant et je pensais qu'elle voulait se venger. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé aux autres et apparemment c'est MacMillan qui le leur a dit, parce que je lui en avais parlé. Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Pendant un très long moment, Susan me dévisagea, suspicieuse. Je maîtrisais du mieux possible mon corps pour ne pas qu'il trahisse mon anxiété. Est-ce qu'elle allait avaler mon mensonge ? Il était plausible, hein ? Elle finit par me laisser de la place sur son fauteuil. Je souris et la soulevai du siège pour l'obliger à s'assoir sur mes genoux.

- Ne pense pas que je te considère comme une gourde, la rassurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis désolé, j'ai accordé ma confiance trop tôt à quelqu'un. Ne t'en prends pas à Ernie, je l'ai déjà fait.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-elle en se laissant aller contre moi

- J'ai essayé de te parler toute la semaine mais ce n'est pas facile avec Megan dans les parages. Elle doit m'en vouloir très fort pour cette histoire, non ?

Susan éclata de rire :

- Comme si j'avais besoin de te répondre ! Non, c'est vrai, elle n'a pas aimé non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était Ernest. Elle sera rassurée de le savoir.

- Ehm... Oui... D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas là ?

Mensonge. Je savais. Mais au moins, si je mettais Susan dans ma poche en lui faisant croire que je ne détestais pas Megan, j'allais retourner l'échiquier et ma chère ennemie recevrait tout le blâme. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai poussée, sourit Susan. Je savais qu'elle et Rick se tournaient autour depuis un moment alors je l'ai encouragée à faire un pas en avant. Elle m'a écoutée, tu vois. Je suis contente pour elle, elle mérite mieux que cet abruti de...

Je ne l'écoutai même pas déblatérer sur la vie de Megan parce que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle à part parce qu'elle était pas mal ? Non mais vraiment, certaines personnes ne réfléchissaient jamais.

- Mais bon, soupira Susan. Rick a l'air d'être un gentil garçon alors je suis rassurée.

- Oui, oui, sans doute. Du coup tu réfléchiras à ma proposition ?

Elle se raidit :

- Je ne sais pas.

- S'il te plaît ! Je te promets que tu ne peux pas trouver mieux, plus gentil, attentionné et respectueux que moi ! Donne-moi une chance, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait...

Elle fit la moue :

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais en discuter avec Meg avant.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh... Il faut... Il faut que ça vienne de toi, pas de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Si tu connaissais bien Megan, tu saurais qu'elle n'influence jamais personne et elle prend toujours tout en compte. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est que je ne souffre pas, elle ne prendra pas en compte le fait que c'est de toi qu'on parle.

- Si tu le dis... maugréai-je

Et mince ! J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de Megan pour pouvoir récupérer Susan mais je me confrontais encore à ma harpie préférée pour l'étape d'après. Je ne pouvais jamais lui échapper... Elle allait convaincre Susan de me répondre non. J'en étais certain. Et Susan était trop aveugle pour réfléchir par elle-même, elle allait avaler tout ce que lui dirait sa meilleure amie. Rah !

Le bâton revint me frapper le soir même. Je marchais tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle pour manger. J'avais dévalé la première marche du Grand Escalier quand une voix familière me fit sursauter :

- Smith !

Je me retournai : Megan accourait vers moi. Elle s'arrêta quand nous fûmes en face mais elle ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle m'attrapa le col et me lança son regard meurtrier dont elle était professionnelle maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents comme un serpent. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle te pardonne ?

Je la repoussai un petit peu à l'arrière et lui offrit mon meilleur sourire effronté :

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas moi ni toi qui avait répandu la rumeur mais Ernie. Elle l'a avalé sans problème.

Je voyais presque la fumée sortir des oreilles de Megan. Elle me regardait littéralement comme si elle allait me sauter à la gorge et me tuer. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage et ses joues étaient devenues rouge.

- Tu l'as manipulée ?

- Et alors ? Au moins je l'ai récupérée. Maintenant c'est toi qui perd toute ta crédibilité.

- Tu l'as manipulée ! Je te pardonnerai pas ça, Smith. C'était ton erreur de trop. Tu n'auras pas Susan, je ne laisserai pas ma meilleure amie tomber dans ton piège.

- Trop tard, ma belle...

Megan n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier mon insolence. Elle me sauta au cou, sous un angle que je ne pus pas anticiper, et me plaqua contre la rampe de l'escalier. Elle me poussa à l'arrière si bien que si mon pied glissait, je tomberais et m'écraserais.

- Tu t'es condamné tout seul, Smith.

Elle m'enfonça contre la rampe et me relâcha aussitôt, partant pour me laisser seul. Abasourdi, je me laissai glisser jusqu'à être assis sur les marches. J'avais le souffle court, le dos et la gorge en miettes, et j'avais encore cette discussion en travers. Elle voulait jouer à ça, hein ? Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait gagner aussi facilement ? Non, non. C'était moi qui commandait. Elle allait avoir un avant-goût de la défaite très bientôt, et ça ne lui plairait pas.

Le lendemain, je m'évertuai à mettre les choses publiquement au clair. En bref, toute la journée j'avais montré au monde entier que les choses allaient plus que bien avec Susan. J'allais la voir tout le temps, je l'embrassais sur la joue, je mangeais avec elle... Elle avait l'air très embarrassée -sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse- mais la deuxième raison qui m'animait me contentait en attendant. Oui, parce que mettre Megan Jones en rogne était le plus beau passe-temps au monde.

Malgré tout, j'avais une patience défectueuse et à la fin de la journée, au dîner, je craquai et posai la question fatidique à Susan. J'y allai avec diplomatie, pour ne pas passer pour l'obsédé mono-maniaque. Ma fierté prit un bon coup quand Susan grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air gêné :

- J'ai parlé avec Megan...

- Et ? la pressai-je (gentiment)

Elle eut l'air encore moins convaincue :

- Elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Et toi ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne idée.

- Mais bien sûr que c'en est une ! N'écoute pas ce que te disent les autres, c'est toi qui compte, Su. Fais des choix pour toi.

- Sauf que Megan a toujours eu raison. J'ai appris à mes dépends que c'était toujours mieux de l'écouter quant à des affaires comme ça.

- Qui ne te dis pas qu'elle a comploté pour faire en sorte d'avoir raison à chaque fois ?

- Je croyais que je t'avais dit d'arrêter de l'insulter devant moi...

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je... Je ne le pensais pas. Mais je t'en prie, Susan ! Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux y perdre ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? lâcha Megan assise à la droite de Susan et qui n'avait rien dit jusque là

- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Megan.

- Mais tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a à perdre ? Je vais te faire une liste : sa dignité premièrement. Puis son estime personnelle. Et aussi beaucoup de temps précieux. Je termine avec ce qu'il y a de plus important : tu vas lui briser le coeur comme tous les autres. Alors, ça te suffit comme arguments ?

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres ! grognai-je

- Ah oui ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu es _exactement_, la copie _conforme_, de tous ceux qui sont à l'affût dans cette même pièce. Il n'y a _rien_ que tu n'aies pas en commun avec eux. Sauf une peut être : le déni. Tu vis dans ton propre monde. Tout ce que tu vois ou dis n'est que le fruit de ton imagination.

- Alors je n'ai pas le droit de l'insulter mais elle si ? râlai-je à l'intention de Susan

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

- Si j'étais en train de faire quelque erreur, tu m'arrêterais avant, pas vrai ?

- N'importe quand, à chaque fois, ne t'en fais pas.

- Désolée, Zach. J'ai encore besoin de temps. Et Megan aussi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Le rictus ouvertement satisfait de la harpie blonde me donnait de sérieuses envies de meurtres. Elle voulait vraiment la guerre ! Elle n'allait pas jouer les demi-mesures. Soit, après tout, c'était bien moi le plus fort, non ? C'était bien ce que je me disais. J'étais plus sûr de moi sur ce coup que jamais auparavant.

L'enfer dura des mois. Vers la fin du printemps, je mordais encore la poussière à chaque fois. Megan réussissait à couler tous mes plans et à faire échouer toutes mes tentatives. Comment elle faisait ? Si je savais... Les deux seules fois où je faillis prendre le dessus furent à Noël, parce que la blonde sadique n'était pas là. Sauf qu'elle apparemment fait attention à ne pas laisser Susan sans surveillance. Merlin... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, _vraiment_ ? La deuxième fois où je faillis avoir Susan fut au début du mois de mai.

J'avais fait en sorte de me retrouver en binôme avec elle, obligeant Megan à être avec Hannah Abbott. J'avais oeuvré de mon expérience pour faire fléchir un peu les défenses de Su, même si elles étaient bien solides.

- Tu ne veux pas te concentrer sur le travail ? essaya-t-elle de couper court

- C'est tellement plus intéressant de te parler.

- Oui mais moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est la note, Zach.

Bon, _presque réussi_, c'est relatif. Ce fut l'échec le moins cuisant. J'étais obstiné mais je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devoir lâcher ce morceau là pour un autre plus facile. Ma fierté me hurlait que non et elle avait toujours eu raison dans des situations -me disais-je. Sauf que pour moi,"toujours" voulait dire deux fois sur dix. Peut être effectivement que j'avais une conception de la réalité différente.

Megan fit en sorte toute le reste de l'année que je ne ressorte jamais d'une discussion avec Susan sans la frustration la plus insupportable de ma vie. J'avais beau essayer de nouvelles techniques suggérées par des camarades, elle trouvait toujours _la_ phrase qui m'enfonçait le poignard dans le coeur. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était le petit sourire en coin de Megan qu'elle arborait dès que Susan mettait un point final à la conversation.

Mais qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Susan, s'entend. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me donnait pas ma chance ? Qu'est-ce que Megan lui avait raconté ? Parce que toute fille de notre âge aurait sauté sur l'occasion immédiatement, pas vrai ? Hein ?

N'en pouvant vraiment plus, une semaine avant la fin officielle des cours, j'attendis Megan à la sortie de son cours de Runes. Elle sortit parmi les derniers, lisant une petite note avec un air effrayé. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué alors je l'attrapai par l'épaule. Elle faillit m'enfoncer la plus belle droite de ma vie mais elle se retourna quand même. Son regard passa d'affolé à meurtrier en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Tu t'es trompé de salle, Susan ne fait pas Runes, dit-elle sur un ton railleur et méprisant

- C'est toi que je voulais voir.

- Tiens, tu aimes souffrir ?

- Justement c'est parce que je n'aime pas que je suis là.

Elle étouffa un ricanement :

- Que puis-je donc faire pour toi, Smith ?

C'était effrayant combien de mépris elle pouvait mettre dans une seule phrase. J'avais simplement envie de lui effacer cet air supérieur et inébranlable du visage, de voir son rictus narquois disparaître. Le plaisir qu'elle tirait de ma frustration était vraiment à la limite du sadique.

- Laisse-moi lui donner ma chance, ordonnai-je avec toute la détermination donc je pouvais faire preuve

- Vraiment ? ricana-t-elle. Pour faire quoi ? Te pavaner et exposer ton trophée ? Je sais _exactement_ comment ça va se passer si je te laisse faire, tu veux entendre ? Elle va accepter et tu vas hurler de joie. La première chose que tu vas faire, après lui avoir servi un discours hypocrite, c'est de crier sur les toits que tu l'as eue. Après, chaque jour, tu n'en auras rien à faire d'elle en tant que personne, tu trouveras juste qu'elle fait un excellent bibelot pour ta salle de réception. Elle rentrera tous les soirs dans sa chambre en pleurant ou en se demandant pourquoi mais elle n'aura jamais le courage de rompre parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle t'exprimera ses doutes, tu lui serviras ton plus beau discours qu'elle avalera de force parce qu'elle veut toujours voir le bon en les gens, même si c'est une façade.

- C'est ça que tu lui as dit ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, tu sais ?

- Tu n'en sais rien de ce qu'il va se passer ! Laisse-moi te le prouver.

- Non. Quel est le meilleur moyen de se protéger des risques ? Ne pas s'y exposer.

- Mais elle le regrettera toute sa vie. Parfois se jeter à l'eau est ce qu'il y a de mieux, même si ça ne se termine pas bien au final.

- Donc tu conseilleras à quelqu'un de descendre toujours plus profond dans le lac. Après tout, il va mourir quand même donc autant que ce soit en faisant quelqu'un de dangereux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire !

- Si, j'ai juste transposé.

- Laisse-moi l'avoir, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Si tu dis non, je vais passer aux grands moyens.

Elle éclata :

- Parce que ce n'était pas ce que tu faisais déjà ? On voit ce que ça donne.

- J'essayais juste de ne pas créer un conflit vu que Susan ne choisira pas entre nous deux.

- Donc tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait te choisir avant moi ?

- Je sais qu'au fond d'elle elle veut me donner ma chance.

- Oui mais je te rappelle qu'elle n'a aucune raison de te faire passer avant qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Elle ne sacrifiera rien qui lui importe pour toi. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Smith.

Elle me fit un sourire provocateur et froissa dans son poing la note qu'elle lisait en sortant. Elle s'en alla non sans avoir vérifié que je sois au summum de l'agacement. D'ailleurs c'était peu dire, je ressentais de la haine envers elle et de la colère envers moi. Aucune de mes armes ne faisait le poids contre les siennes. Elle arrivait toujours à démonter tout ce que je disais pour m'écraser sous ses pieds.

On arriva à la fin de l'année et je n'avais rien obtenu. Susan avait même rejeté ma proposition de se voir pendant les deux mois de vacances. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'au fond elle veuille bien sortir avec moi mais refuse à chaque fois mes avances. Il y avait forcément quelque chose en-dessous de cette histoire.

À la rentrée, nous eûmes certes la mauvaise surprise de trouver l'école envahie, mais moi j'eus même pire : Richard Rummington, un élève qui avait passé ses ASPICS avant l'été, avait amené Susan et Megan à la gare. J'eus besoin de cinq minutes pour me remettre de deux informations. Susan était maintenant logée chez Megan et cette pouffiasse blonde sortait avec le fameux "Rick" qui lui tournait autour un an auparavant. Je m'en remis et décidai d'utiliser ça contre elles.

Je m'y pris le soir-même. Elles s'étaient installées sur un canapé de la salle commune et elles discutaient entre elles avec enthousiasme. Si elles avaient passé l'été ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien encore avoir se raconter ? Je ne me fis aucun scrupule à me pencher par dessus le dossier du canapé et m'exclamer :

- Hé !

Elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers moi. En me reconnaissant, Megan leva les yeux au ciel et afficha une expression ennuyée. Au contraire, Susan esquissa un petit sourire doux :

- Salut Zach. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Elles auraient été meilleures avec toi, mais bon. J'ai survécu. Et toi ?

- Oh c'était bien.

Megan regarda ailleurs comme si le simple fait de me voir lui donnait envie de vomir donc je sautai sur l'occasion de lui montrer que j'en savais plus sur elle que ce qu'elle pensait :

- Alors combien de temps Ricky a dû te harceler pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui ?

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de danser en sous-vêtements sur le plafond :

- Quoi ?

- Il a aussi dû venir tous les soirs à ton balcon ?

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis Novembre dernier, m'informa Susan avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-désolé

Je me sentis rougir. Même sur un sujet comme ça j'arrivais à m'embarrasser devant elles. Magnifique ! Tout ça en disait bien long sur mes chances à présent. Je m'excusais et partis dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur mon lit et me mis à réfléchir : si je continuais, il ne me resterait plus une seule once de fierté. Susan était celle que je voulais mais après un an, j'avais presque oublié pourquoi. Je m'étais un peu trop concentré sur sa mégère blonde de meilleure amie. C'est là que ce qui s'avéra être mon meilleur plan jusque là traversa mon esprit. Je décidai de laisser l'eau couler sous les ponts et de me mettre à la recherche d'une proie plus facile. Megan baisserait sa garde et je pourrais revenir à l'attaque au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins.

Dès le lendemain, je cherchais parmi mes camarades et trouvai une cinquième année, Sandra, une blondinette qui était _la_ proie facile par excellence. J'eus juste à discuter avec elle entre deux cours en utilisant mes petits tours qui n'avaient pas marché sur Susan et elle tomba dans mes filets bien tendus. Bon, officiellement, je ne lui demandai pas avant une semaine, histoire de bien la faire mariner et de tester les éventuelles apprenties Megan Jones de son entourage. Il n'y en avait aucune, comme quoi il ne pouvait pas y en avoir deux. Heureusement.

En parlant d'elle, justement. Sa réaction en apprenant que je m'étais trouvé une fille ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais et me laissa un peu déçu. Elle ne me regarda même pas et, l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, lâcha : _au moins on ne te verra plus aussi souvent._ Puis elle s'en alla.

Quant à Susan, elle me fit un sourire et me souhaita bonne chance. Pas de déception, pas de jalousie. Rien. Fantastique. Comment être doublement frustré.

Quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible se produisit après un mois. Sandra vint me trouver pendant que je lisais le journal dans la salle commune et s'installa sur l'accoudoir. Elle se mit à jouer avec cheveux et je me surpris à fermer les yeux. À partir de cette seconde-là, je me mis à prendre au sérieux ma nouvelle relation.

Je supportais la nouvelle ambiance dans le château en essayant d'imaginer que tout était plus ou moins comme avant. Je m'accrochais à tout ce qui n'avait pas changé. Le moindre petit détail. Même les sourires tristes de Susan ou les piques destructrices de Megan à qui que ce soit étaient les bienvenus. Une routine avec Sandra m'aida aussi à supporter -se voir tous les soirs dans notre même coin, sans personne d'autre.

Tout s'effondra au mois de Février. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, pour une raison que j'ai oubliée depuis, et tout à coup, j'ai entendu un cri de rage. Je me suis retourné et j'ai reconnu Susan et Megan. Megan s'était effondrée à genoux sur le sol et se cachait le visage dans les mains. Susan la prenait dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos comme pour la rassurer. Il y avait des bouts de parchemin étalés partout autour d'elles.

En cet instant-là, je réalisai que rien n'était plus comme avant. Je ne pouvais m'accrocher qu'à des illusions et des façades mais la chute dans la réalité n'en serait que plus violente.

Je trouvai Susan seule un lundi de mars. Elle était seule dans la salle commune, assise par terre face au feu. Animé seulement par de la compassion, je la rejoignis et m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je en tentant de cacher la tristesse dans laquelle cette nouvelle situation m'avait plongé

- Autant que possible, répondit-elle en fixant le feu et sans se cacher. Toi ?

- J'ai connu des meilleures années.

- À qui tu le dis...

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Si. Je suis morte de peur. Il ne reste vraiment personne d'autre à éliminer dans ma famille.

- J'ai peur aussi...

- Et ça va avec Sandra ?

- À merveille. C'est peut être la seule chose qui va encore bien dans ma vie.

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Et Megan ?

- Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant ?

- Non mais je ne la vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant alors je me demandais si elle nous avait enfin fait le plaisir de se cacher.

- C'est vraiment méchant, ça.

- Je sais, je ne le pensais pas du tout.

- J'espère. Oui, elle va bien.

- Tu mens.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je. Elle est toujours avec Ricky ?

- C'est quoi ce surnom ? Oui elle est encore avec lui.

Donc ce que j'avais vu n'était pas dû à une rupture. Oui bon, d'accord, à l'époque je ne savais pas que les gens pouvaient avoir d'autres préoccupations que le couple dans leur vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine ? me demanda Susan pour changer le sujet

- Je vais essayer d'avoir un stage à la Gazette du Sorcier avec mon oncle. Et toi ?

- Si les écoles de droit existent encore d'ici là, j'essaierai d'en intégrer une.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'existeraient pas ?

- Tu as vu dans quel monde on vit maintenant ? Si on n'y met pas un terme au plus vite, il ne restera plus rien.

- Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

- On verra bien.

- Su...

- Oui ?

- Je trouve que ça fait bien de te reparler. En tant qu'amie seulement.

Elle sourit :

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me levai pour aller me coucher. Elle retourna à sa contemplation du feu.

Megan recommença à se faire voir à fréquence normale quelques jours après cet épisode. Personne ne sembla avoir remarqué sa phase à part moi. Je fus tentée plusieurs fois d'aller la voir pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais après tout, elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour moi. On se vouait un mépris sans bornes et ça me convenait bien maintenant que j'avais Sandra. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à m'inquiéter pour elle. Je me forçai donc mentalement à oublier tout ça.

- Smith, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être dans mon chemin ?

Elle me facilita grandement la tâche en se comportant comme la Megan Jones que je connaissais depuis longtemps.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te faire savoir que j'existe encore, était ma réponse habituelle

La rivalité entre Megan et moi était devenue une sorte de divertissement pour la maison entière. Tous les nouveaux arrivés le savaient et généralement, les gens aimaient m'embêter avec ça. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où MacMillan m'avait glissé un "Tu es peut être la seule personne au monde qu'elle regarde comme si elle rêvait toutes les nuits de l'ordre dans lequel elle va te démonter les os". Peut être que ça pourrait seulement une blague mais croyez-moi, Megan Jones est dangereuse. J'en ai eu la preuve. C'est un buisson de ronces, une rose avec plus d'épines que de pétales, le genre de personne qui ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer comme ça si vous vous accrochez avec elle. J'aurais dû rentrer ça dans ma tête dès le début, mais surtout le jour où je l'ai provoquée, pour amuser un peu la galerie. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé n'avait rien d'assassin, ni de rancunier. Couplé avec son rictus plus étendu que d'habitude, elle était en train de monter un plan dans sa tête. Comme un idiot, j'ai juste pris ça pour de l'indifférence.

Ma relation avec Sandra survécu toute l'année, passa la Bataille de Poudlard et dura jusqu'au mois d'Octobre d'après. Mon oncle m'avait fait obtenir ma place de stagiaire à la Gazette et je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Sandra commençait sa sixième année et du coup, la prochaine fois qu'on aurait pu se voir c'était pendant les vacances. Je l'aimais bien mais pas assez pour supporter d'attendre aussi longtemps. Je ne lui ai pas menti dans ma lettre, et elle n'a pas répondu comme je lui avais demandé. J'avais décidé pour une fois dans ma vie de me concentrer sur quelque chose de sérieux, ici donc ma carrière naissante.

Tout alla bien pendant trois ans. Je fus promu au rang de titulaire quand mon oncle tomba gravement malade et dû être mis en arrêt définitif de travailler. J'avais une vie respectable, tranquille, décente. Côté conquêtes, parfait aussi, mais je ne rentrerai pas en détails là-dedans au cas où elle lise ce papier. Je ne sais pourquoi il devrait tomber entre ses mains mais vu... Enfin bref, je continue.

C'était un jour de printemps, l'an dernier, j'avais travaillé toute la matinée et j'étais allé prendre ma pause au café sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'étais installé à ma place préférée, près de la fenêtre. J'en étais déjà à la moitié de mon repas quand la porte s'est ouverte sur une femme magnifique que j'ai reconnu tout de suite, malgré les années qui avaient passé. Il n'y en a pas cent mille avec des cheveux roux comme ça et un visage à la fois vulnérable et aussi fort que la lumière.

- Susan ! m'écriai-je

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'hésita pas deux secondes et vint s'assoir sur la chaise en face de moi à ma table. Elle rangea son sac sur ses genoux et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se pencher vers moi, un sourire ravi sur le visage :

- Zach ! Ça fait longtemps, comment tu vas ?

- À merveille, toi plutôt ?

- Je vais bien. Je suis sortie de l'école l'été dernier et j'ai commencé à travailler. Au début ça a été un peu difficile mais maintenant ça va.

- Oh moi...

- Je sais, Zach, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir le journal le matin pour savoir ce que tu fais de ta carrière. Parle-moi d'autre chose.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- J'imagine qu'après tout ce temps tu n'es plus avec Sandra.

- Sandra ? Ah ! Non, c'est vrai. Depuis longtemps même.

- Alors ?

- Mmm... Non pour l'instant c'est plat. Toi ?

- J'ai autre chose en tête.

- En tout cas laisse-moi te dire que tu es encore plus belle qu'à l'école.

Elle rougit :

- Ehm merci...

- Je le pense.

- Merci, Zach.

- Tu as une vie très charge ou ta carrière te laisse un peu de temps pour respirer ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Je pensais... Ça fait plaisir de te reparler alors je me demandais si jamais tu avais du temps pour moi.

Elle éclata de rire :

- Comme ça, non, mais dans deux semaines, il y a une fête... d'anniversaire chez moi. Si tu veux venir...

Sentant le bon filon et quelque chose d'ancien remonter à la surface, je sautai sur l'occasion :

- D'accord, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton adresse.

Elle sourit à mon ton légèrement séducteur :

- Je t'envoie une lettre pour te donner les détails ?

- Pourquoi pas ici ?

- Parce que.

- Bon, mais comment est-ce que _tu_ vas pouvoir trouver mon adresse ?

- Voyons voir... Mmm peut être en ouvrant le journal ?

- Très drôle. Comme ça tu aurais pu reprendre contact avec moi avant et tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Raison de plus pour en profiter.

Du coup, nous mangeâmes ensemble et nous nous séparâmes pour retourner au travail. Mais j'étais décidé. Rien que de passer un petit moment avec elle après trois ans avait fait renaître mon ancienne obsession. Elle avait été mon seul échec mais maintenant je sentais bien que je pourrais réparer l'erreur. Peut être que le moment était enfin venu. J'allais aller à sa fête d'anniversaire, qui tombait extraordinairement bien.

Je passai deux semaines à bien me préparer : de mes vêtements à mes techniques de séduction plus évoluées. Peu importaient les autres filles qui avaient traversé ma route depuis ma sixième année : la seule que je voulais c'était Susan Bones. Enfin... Dans ma réalité.

Quand le jour tant attendu arriva, j'étais plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains et je dus essuyer leur moiteur avant de frapper à la porte de Susan. Elle ouvrit la porte avec son sourire immense et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle était belle à couper le souffle et je ne regrettais absolument pas tous les efforts que j'avais faits pour l'avoir pour moi. Cette fille valait tout l'or du monde.

Je ne connaissais pas la moitié de ses invités, mais j'en déduisis que la plupart étaient des collègues à elle. Elle n'avait plus de famille à inviter, après tout. Moi, j'avais l'impression d'être arrivé au fameux plus beau jour de ma vie. Tout partit en fumée au bout de trois quarts d'heure. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Susan se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir mais, à son air, je devinai qu'elle n'attendait personne d'autre.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? siffla la voix d'un homme

- Elle n'est pas là, répondit sèchement Susan

- Ne mens pas, elle est ici, je le sais.

- Non.

Un claquement violemment plus tard et Susan revint comme si de rien était. J'étais trop content pour laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre en travers de ma réussite. Quand Susan alla s'isoler dans la cuisine après encore une heure, je n'hésitai pas à la suivre, fermant discrètement la porte derrière moi.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je histoire d'amorcer la question plus diplomatiquement

Je m'appuyai au plan de travail nonchalamment et avec un sourire effronté sur les lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer et m'offrit un sourire contrit :

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Depuis que le type est passé tu n'as fait que feindre l'enthousiasme.

Elle étouffa un rire :

- Tu lis en moi maintenant ?

- Toujours.

Elle rougit et regarda ailleurs pour essayer de me le cacher :

- C'est juste qu'il vient tout le temps et que ça risque de mal finir.

- C'est qui ce type ?

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

Elle me regardait maintenant mais avec des grands yeux.

- Non, répondis-je. J'aurais dû ?

- Richard Rummington, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Ricky ? _Ricky_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

Elle évita à nouveau mon regard :

- Rien. Il n'était juste pas dans son état normal.

- D'accord... Mais il ne te voulait pas de mal ?

- Arrêtons de parler de lui ! Raconte-moi autre chose plutôt.

- Euh...

Je choisis ce moment là pour mettre mon plan à l'oeuvre. Je me redressai et me mis à recoiffer sa tignasse rousse, prétextant que ça me distrayait de voir ses cheveux en bataille. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais ça me donnait une excuse pour avancer le contact. Quand j'eus finis, je l'embrassai sur la joue :

- Voilà, maintenant personne ne se demandera si tu as une deuxième personnalité sauvage qui prend le dessus quelques fois.

Elle éclata de rire et j'en profitai pour m'approcher subtilement :

- Tu as une grande maison pour quelqu'un qui vit seul.

Elle devint couleur pivoine mais sur le moment je crus que c'était parce que j'étais à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard s'enfuit sur le côté alors que je m'approchais plus.

- Zach... murmura-t-elle comme pour m'avertir

Elle ne reculait pas pourtant. Dans ma tête ça voulait dire qu'elle avait juste peur. Je n'avais pas calculé le plan de travail derrière elle. Mais je pris son visage entre mes mains. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit.

- Sans vouloir déranger mais il n'y a plus d'eau.

Je me retournai brusquement et Susan en profita pour s'enfuir dans la salle à manger pour resservir de l'eau à ses invités. Je jurai mentalement. J'y étais presque !

- Tu repars vite à l'attaque, Smith.

Je me souviens de cet instant comme si c'était il y a deux minutes. Mon coeur s'arrêta complètement, mon corps entier se figea, mon sang se congela dans mes veines, mon cerveau repassa extrêmement vite tous les souvenirs de mon enfance pour identifier cette voix. Je l'avais oubliée. J'aurais dû savoir.

Je me retournai très lentement vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers de l'étage. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse la voir distinctement. J'eus un soupir de soulagement en me disant que ces cheveux blonds étaient ceux de Sandra mais je déchantai la seconde suivante quand mon cerveau me repassa sa voix. Pourquoi je pensais ça en plus ?

Megan Jones. Adossée nonchalamment contre la chambranle de la porte, effrayante comme une créature sortie des plus célèbres contes d'horreur. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

- Apparemment tu es capable d'attendre longtemps. Tu sais, ça tombe bien. Parce que moi aussi. La vengeance mérite bien ça, non ? Maintenant qu'on n'est plus des enfants.

- Tu... Tu... Tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ? On est adultes après tout...

- Non. Tu as fait de mon enfance un enfer sans nom alors moi je ferai en sorte que tu n'obtiennes jamais ce que tu crois vouloir le plus au monde.

Elle se retourna et disparut dans l'obscurité. Susan revint juste après, les brocs d'eau vides dans les mains. Elle me lança un regard inquiet :

- Zach ? Zach ? Tu es pâle, ça va ?

- Je...

Je déglutis. Elle posa les brocs et plaqua sa main sur mon front.

- Je vais bien, lui assurai-je. Alors tu ne vivais pas seule, hein ?

- Elle est descendue ?

- Pourquoi elle se cache là haut ?

- Elle ne se cache pas, Zach.

- Même pas de Rummington ? C'est pour elle qu'il était là ?

Elle soupira et me prépara un verre d'eau :

- Oui. Elle a déposé une plainte contre lui l'année dernière. Il veut qu'elle la retire. Il n'aime pas que la justice l'ait mis sous surveillance accrue.

- Une plainte pour quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Megan n'aime pas parler de ça.

- Ils sont restés ensemble combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Officiellement deux ans. Mais je pense qu'il l'a harcelée longtemps après. Personne ne connaît exactement cette histoire à part eux deux. Mais ne te préoccupe pas pour Megan, sinon j'aurais des raisons de te donner des médicaments.

- Très drôle. Tu m'as toujours reproché de la mépriser, maintenant tu veux que je le fasse ?

Elle rit :

- Non, s'il te plaît.

- Je me disais bien.

- Peut être qu'il serait temps que je renvoie tout le monde à la maison.

- Ce n'était pas ton anniversaire ? Et le gâteau ?

- C'était juste un prétexte pour que tu acceptes de venir. Si tu t'en souvenais correctement, mon anniversaire est en février. C'était le mois dernier.

Le lendemain, je me mis au boulot sur le peu d'indices que j'avais à disposition. Je n'avais dormi de la nuit pour deux raison. Un : j'étais à deux doigts d'obtenir ce que je voulais avec Susan. Deux : Megan Jones. Il y avait une faille chez elle qu'elle couvrait très bien mais si je réussissais à la découvrir, j'allais pouvoir retourner ses armes contre elle.

Mon collègue le plus proche, du nom de John Cohen, était assez bien informé sur l'actualité la moins médiatisée. Son bureau était celui collé au mien alors je n'eus qu'à profiter de la pause de dix heures pour me pencher et entamer la conversation.

- Tu suis les dernières affaires juridiques mineures ? demandai-je

Il leva la tête de son brouillon et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux me regarder :

- Et bien ça dépend. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Tu connais un certain Richard Rummington ?

- Je suis désolé, Zach, ça ne me dit rien du tout. Il n'a pas dû faire quelque chose de trop "remarquable" pour qu'on m'ait demandé de faire un petit mot dessus. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est justement ce que j'espérais que tu saches. J'en ai entendu parler chez une amie, où il y avait le comité représentatif du Magemagot si tu veux mon avis, et vu que je le connaissais... Je me demandais dans quoi il s'était fourré.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. En plus, avec l'affaire Mortinsson qui a éclaté ce matin, je ne risque pas d'avoir à travailler sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant deux semaines.

- Mortinsson ? Ce n'était pas le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique ?

- Justement. On a découvert ce matin dans son bureau qu'il avait fait passer illégalement des obligations d'acquittement d'accusés. On en a retrouvé treize mais on pense qu'il y en avait plus.

- Dis donc... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

- À ton avis ? Enquête. Plus procès. Ils ont mis deux juges qualifiés sur l'affaire.

- Susan Bones est une des deux ?

- Oui.

- Magnifique.

Ce que je redoutais s'avéra être juste. Cette affaire prit tout le temps de Susan pendant quatre mois. Oui quatre mois, pas deux semaines. Parce que la petite fraude de Mortinsson cachait un énorme scandale à échelle nationale et qu'il avait fallu refaire passer vingt-neuf procès faussés. Je ne suis pas resté sans rien faire pendant ces quatre longs et fastidieux mois.

Je vis Susan deux fois, pendant une demie heure à chaque fois, deux dimanches séparés par au moins six semaines l'un de l'autre. Le temps étant trop réduit et les sujets de conversation tournant essentiellement autour de ce qui occupait toute la vie de Su, l'avancement relationnel fut quasiment nul. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir encore peur. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Megan dans l'histoire. Elle était trop absente à mon goût.

Je m'occupais aussi à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Ricky. C'était dur, même si Cohen promettait souvent d'essayer de me trouver quelque chose. Sa plainte n'était quand même passée inaperçue, Mortinsson ou non. Je réussis à obtenir quelque chose vers la fin des quatre mois. Grâce à Cohen, incroyable.

Au retour de ma pause midi, au cours de laquelle Susan m'avait fait faux bond parce qu'elle avait dû être retenue au boulot, John me sauta presque dessus.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu me demandais sur Rummington il y a longtemps ?

- Oui ! m'enthousiasmai-je. Tu as su quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai vu son nom dans la pile des plaintes rejetées. Trois fois. Par trois personnes différentes. J'ai crû comprendre qu'il avait des antécédents juridiques. Si j'y pense bien attends...

Il plongea dans ses tiroirs. Ah oui, avant que j'oublie : John Cohen garde une trace des affaires qu'il a dû traiter dans des tiroirs, classées par ordre alphabétique d'accusé. Vous êtes libres de dire qu'il ne va pas bien dans sa tête, on sera du même avis.

- J'ai déjà un truc sur lui, j'avais complètement oublié. Enfin ce n'est rien de très intéressant. C'était juste parce qu'en un mois seulement, il y a deux ans, il a réussi à se faire arrêter sept fois. Pour les mêmes raisons à chaque fois.

- Lesquelles ?

- Comportement excessif.

- Et en non-politiquement correct, ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Violence, abus d'alcool, propos condamnables... Je n'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée. On m'a juste demandé de mentionner ce "record" de délinquance pour prouver que notre société ne va pas en s'améliorant.

- Bon... Merci quand même.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Tu ne pourrais pas simplement aller le voir ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi sur le moment ça m'a paru une si bonne idée. D'ailleurs si bonne que je n'eus pas à attendre de le trouver pour le rencontrer. Le soir même, je me rendis chez Susan pour voir si elle était rentrée du travail mais personne ne répondit à la porte. J'étais fermement convaincu que Megan était là-dedans mais je préférais encore rentrer chez moi que de discuter avec elle.

Le lendemain même, vers neuf heures, on m'annonça que quelqu'un voulait me voir. J'acceptai de le faire venir à mon bureau et je fus très surpris de me retrouver face à face avec Ricky Rummington. Il était mal rasé, les cheveux sales, le regard vitreux, les vêtements trop grands comme s'il avait passé son temps à tirer dessus, tâchés et visiblement portés depuis au moins deux semaines.

- Oh ! fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais chez Su, Smith ?

- Assieds-toi, Rick...

- Réponds !

- Calme-toi, assieds-toi. Je vais te répondre.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de moi. John me lança un regard effaré, comme s'il se demandait comment un type comme ça pouvait être entré dans le bâtiment. Franchement, je me demande toujours.

- Alors ? grogna Ricky dans un croisement parfait entre l'animal et la chaussette usée

- Je venais voir si Susan était à la maison pour... Pour sortir.

- Elle était dedans, pas vrai ?

- Non, elle était au travail.

- Pas elle, abruti !

C'était moi l'abruti de nous deux ? Bon bref, je fis semblant de ne pas avoir compris :

- Qui ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. L'autre blonde !

- Hannah ?

- Non, Megan !

- Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. Elle existe encore ? Elle ne nous a toujours pas fait le plaisir de partir au bout du monde ?

- Elle était dedans, hein ?

- Non. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vue quand je suis allé chez Su avant. Si je la vois, je te l'envoie directement. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle soit avec toi.

- Tu parles ! Cette pouffiasse essaye de se terrer quelque part mais je t'assure que je la trouverai. Je la trouverai, Merlin ! Et elle va voir ce qui l'attend !

Je fus tiraillé entre deux sentiments très étranges. Le premier était de la crainte. Il n'avait pas l'air dans un état d'indulgence donc je préférais ne pas imaginer Megan entre ses mains. Mais de l'autre côté, j'étais un peu tenté de lui dire "euh tout compte fait, essaye à l'étage, tu trouveras peut être un truc intéressant". Après tout, ça restait Megan Jones. Sauf que je n'aurais pas pu, je vais y venir plus tard.

Vers la mi-août, Susan m'invita à passer à la maison pour dîner. Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde. Après tout j'avais attendu quatre _maudits_ mois, ne vivant qu'en m'inventant des situations de victoire la nuit. Je priais intérieurement que Megan ait une migraine si atroce qu'elle ne puisse pas venir manger avec nous. Inutile parce que Megan Jones était _toujours_ là.

- Ferme la bouche quand tu mâches, Smith, fut la première chose qu'elle dit de tout le repas et après elle n'arrêta pas

À cause de moi.

- Tu es la dernière personne qui devrait me donner des leçons de conduite, commentai-je en m'essuyant la bouche avec ma main

- Tu connais les serviettes, aussi ?

- Oh tais-toi.

- C'est si gentiment demandé que je vais dire _non_.

- Avoue que ça t'a manqué de me provoquer comme ça.

- Ma vie est plus intéressante que ça, crois-moi. C'est plutôt à toi que ça a dû manquer que quelqu'un te rappelle ce que que tu vaux vraiment. Pas trop dur la désillusion ?

- Ma vie était tellement belle avant que tu n'y reviennes.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux dire que tu as enfin pu ennuyer les gens avec tes idioties sans que personne ne t'arrête avant ?

- Non mais je rêve ?

- Non, désolée de te l'apprendre.

J'étais autant effaré de l'entendre m'insulter avec autant d'indifférence -c'était à peine si elle me regardait la plupart du temps- que de constater que Susan ne disait absolument rien pour l'arrêter.

- Parce qu'à te lire, continua-t-elle, il y aurait franchement de quoi se frapper la tête contre un mur avant de se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard en priant de se réincarner en arbre au milieu de la Sibérie.

- Tu lis mes articles, toi ?

- Non, là tu peux rêver. C'est Rick qui les lisait à voix haute quand je lui faisais la tête, pour m'obliger à parler, voire à hurler.

- Ricky, hein ?

C'est peut être ce jour-là que j'ai pris conscience de tout le mépris avec lequel j'avais toujours prononcé ce surnom ridicule. Avouons-le, personne bien dans sa tête n'appellerait cette montagne de muscles "Ricky".

Il n'empêche que quand je prononçai ce nom, l'ambiance devint tout à coup froide dans la pièce. L'ombre de rictus qui flottait sur les lèvres de Megan disparut complètement et je doutai même qu'il ait existé un jour.

- Tu es au courant qu'il passe ses journées à observer la maison depuis un buisson de l'autre côté de la rue ? raillai-je

Elle étouffa un ricanement haineux :

- J'en sais plus que toi, Smith. De nous deux, c'est toi l'idiot.

Evidemment. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Et je ne répondis rien après ça. Sa présence dans la maison fut une raison suffisante pour éviter de m'y rendre trop souvent. Susan et moi nous voyions du coup en dehors, à midi. Elle partait toujours un peu trop tôt à mes goûts. Ses prétextes étaient généralement professionnels jusqu'au jour où elle dit :

- Il faut que j'y aille. Megan ne rentrera pas à deux heures aujourd'hui alors je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier que le voisin ne revienne pas faire un tour dans le jardin.

- Attends, quoi ? Megan sort de chez toi maintenant ?

- Euh depuis toujours...

- Je croyais qu'elle restait enfermée.

- Non, je t'ai bien dit qu'elle ne se cachait pas.

- Mais... Et Ricky ?

- Il sait déjà depuis le début qu'elle est là. Il l'a vue sortir au moins une cinquantaine de fois. Sauf que vu qu'il est ivre la moitié du temps, il ne sait plus lui-même si ce qu'il voit est un délire ou la réalité.

Donc, Ricky, le type parfaitement normal de l'école était devenu une loque ambulante qui se saoulait à longueur de journée. Il faisait vraiment bon d'être le copain de l'autre mégère. Oui, j'étais vraiment convaincu que c'était la raison. Tsk, quel idiot. Ma réalité alternative, disais-je ?

Ma préoccupation deux -le point faible de Megan- n'apportait que rarement des nouveautés donc je m'étais plus concentré sur la première jusqu'au mois de décembre, soit Susan. Evidemment, avance après avance, compliment après compliment, cadeau après cadeau, sortie après sortie, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit dans la poche. Je m'inquiétais un peu de l'inactivité de Megan quand même. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à être _autant_ frustré. Pour deux pas en avant, Su en faisant un en arrière. Comment une fille pouvait-elle être aussi fuyante ? Hé pendant tout ce temps, je l'avais charmée mais elle trouvait quand même des excuses pour se défiler. Soit "elle était trop occupée", soit "elle n'allait pas bien", soit "Megan m'attend, je dois y aller". Dois-je préciser quelle excuse m'énervait le plus ? Je sentais quelque part une malédiction. Après tout ce temps, elle aurait déjà dû tomber dans mes bras, non ?

Et bien non. Parce que rien qui concerne Susan Bones n'était simple, ni normal, ni logique, ni même un peu compréhensible.

Je réussis _presque_ à l'embrasser le seize novembre, quand on était allés ensemble chercher des pommes pour elle -oui, elle avait des envies soudaines de pommes en pleine sortie à Londres. Cette fille était d'une logique unique. En allant s'installer sur un banc, je m'étais dit que c'était le bon moment. Je me penchai vers son visage. Elle rougit mais ne bougea pas. J'avais presque amorcé le passage encore non franchi jusqu'alors quand elle se recula et essuya la commissure de ma lèvre :

- Tu as du chocolat.

Je ne me rappelais pas en avoir mangé depuis des mois mais je me redressai quand même. Je n'osai même plus engager une nouvelle tentative de toute la journée. Disons-le clairement : Megan ne semblait pas être en train de me mettre les bâtons dans les roues. Est-ce que ça venait de Susan ou est-ce que Megan agissait dans l'ombre ?

Susan débarqua un jour alors que j'étais au travail. J'étais en pleine discussion avec John Cohen sur la nouvelle loi qui était passée au Ministère et je ne l'avais pas vue entrer. Et pourtant ses chaussures font beaucoup de bruit.

- Zach ! dit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule

John déglutit en la voyant, remit ses lunettes en place et se replongea dans ses dépêches. Je pris la chaise d'un collègue absent et la mit en face de moi. Su ne se fit pas prier pour s'y assoir.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? souris-je. Je croyais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui.

- En théorie oui, mais je suis très efficace dans mon travail et on m'a autorisée à sortir avec une heure d'avance.

- Bravo. Et donc, que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Je pensais... Tu vas quelque part pour Noël ?

- Non. Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que tu pourrais le passer chez moi. Une semaine. Tu veux bien ?

- Attends ? Noël, chez toi et Megan ?

- Oui... Où est le problème ?

Je ne le lui dis pas mais il y en avait deux. Le premier étant Megan et le deuxième étant le fait qu'elle s'enfuyait à chacune de mes avances et donc m'inviter à Noël illustrait toute sa logique.

- D'accord, acceptai-je quand même. Je viendrai le vingt-trois. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Je raconte ce détail parce qu'il m'est passé sous le nez quand c'est arrivé. Je m'éloignai pour préparer quelque chose à Susan. Quand je revins, elle était en train de discuter avec intérêt avec John Cohen. Je n'interceptai que la dernière phrase de leur discussion, que mon arrivée interrompit :

- Oui, elle était exactement de ce genre-là, dit Cohen

- Ah Zach ! sourit Susan

Je lui donnai sa boisson et ne posai pas de questions. Surtout parce que je n'avais pas trouvé ça spécialement étrange qu'elle parle avec mon collègue, spécialisé en juridiction.

Ce Noël-là... Où comment transformer le rêve ultime en rêve sans queue ni tête. Comme prévu, le vingt-trois, je me rendis chez Susan. Je ne fus qu'à moitié étonné de croiser Ricky sur mon chemin, qui n'avait effectivement pas l'air très sobre. Hormis quelques joutes verbales avec Megan de temps à autre, jusqu'à la nuit du vingt-cinq, tout se passa tranquillement. Même si je n'arrivais à rien de plus avec Susan. On avait l'air de meilleurs amis, seulement.

La nuit entre le vingt-quatre et le vingt-cinq, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mes yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer. Agacé, je me levai vers une heure du matin et descendis dans le salon. J'allumai la lumière et découvris quelque chose qui me paralysa pendant quelques minutes. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air très dramatique, mais non. Megan était sur le canapé, à moitié allongée sur l'accoudoir, dans la position la plus inconfortable qui soit. Il y avait un livre par terre, à côté de son bras qui pendait dans le vide. Elle avait dû s'endormir avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Je finis par m'approcher et m'assoir sur l'autre accoudoir. Quand elle dormait, son rictus préféré s'effaçait et elle avait l'air d'une gentille fille. Elle était détendue, même si un de ses bras était en travers de sa poitrine, comme une protection. Je l'appelai distinctement. Elle ne réagit pas. Je soupirai -de soulagement peut être. Les mêmes pensées doubles que le jour où Ricky était venu dans mon bureau réapparurent. Une voulait que je remette mon ennemie jurée dans une position confortable, l'autre se délectait d'avance de l'entendre gémir au moindre mouvement de tête. Encore une fois, la première l'emporta.

Je ramassai le livre et le posai sur la table à côté. Je passai une main sous le dos de Megan et une sous ses genoux, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas la réveiller. Je la soulevai et fis très attention à ne pas laisser sa tête pendre. Je réussis à sortir de la pièce et monter les escaliers en la portant, sans l'alerter. Je savais quelle était sa chambre parce que je l'avais vue en sortir le matin précédent. Je poussai donc la porte, allumai la lumière et déposai Megan sur le lit. Quand elle fut en une position normale, je décidai de regarder autour de moi.

Sa chambre était de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient gris, le sol en planches. Il y avait des photos collées à tous les murs, un meuble entier couvert de cadres et de petits objets qui avaient l'air soit de cadeaux soit de souvenirs. Si on enlevait l'amertume qui transparaissait par les couleurs, la chambre faisait penser à un rêve, un univers de mémoire dans lequel se réfugier. Maintenant je serais capable de comprendre pourquoi. Mais je me mis à la recherche d'un éventuel indice de ce qui s'était passé avec Ricky.

Il y avait des photos de lui sur les murs aussi. Ou plutôt, des photos où il apparaissait avec d'autres gens. Il avait l'air à chaque parfaitement sobre, parfaitement recommandable, parfaitement normal. Comme le Ricky que j'avais vu à la gare de King's Cross à la rentrée de ma septième année. Je ne trouvai rien d'autre. Pas même un journal intime, pas même des lettres, même pas un indice. J'éteignis donc la lumière et sortis de la pièce.

Le lendemain, Megan descendit pendant que Su et moi prenions notre petit déjeuner. Elle avait son rictus effronté sur les lèvres en me regardant. Elle vérifia quelque chose dans le salon avant de s'assoir à sa place, m'offrant un sourire mesquin. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer mais quand Su descendit à la cave chercher plus de lait, elle s'adossa à sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et étouffa un ricanement :

- Je dors toujours avec la porte fermée.

- Et ? fis-je en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir

- Tu l'as laissée ouverte, Smith.

Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas. Je restai immobile pendant une série de secondes avant de répondre :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ?

- À part ta réaction ? Je me souviens très bien de m'être endormie sur le canapé. Et j'en la preuve en voyant que mon livre est sur la table du salon, alors que j'étais trois mètres plus loin. En plus, j'étais entièrement habillée. Donc quelqu'un m'a portée. Pourquoi c'est toi et pas Susan ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de répondre ?

- J'ai plus de force qu'elle, c'est ça ?

- Susan m'aurait secouée violemment jusqu'à ce que je me réveille et que je monte toute seule.

- Oh...

Elle secoua la tête avec un rire méprisant.

- Un merci était bien suffisant, grognai-je

- Si tu penses _vraiment_ que ça change quelque chose, tu te fais des illusions, Smith.

- Toujours aussi adorable, toi.

Susan revint de la cave et lança un regard à Megan, qui hocha la tête. Sur le moment, ma seule réaction fut un _hein?_ mental.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins parfaitement. Megan fut toujours la même avec moi, certes. Le soir, alors qu'on mangeait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Susan alla ouvrir et aux premiers mots, je compris qui était devant elle. Megan pâlit assez violemment quand Susan se mit à crier. Je sus qu'il était entré et qu'elle essayait de l'en empêcher. Il passa la porte de la cuisine en même temps que Megan se levait.

- Elle était là ! brailla Ricky qui avait l'air au summum de l'ivresse. Elle était là depuis le début ! Viens ici, allez !

Megan ne bougea pas.

- Allez ! Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même !

Megan haussa les sourcils, son visage figé dans la même expression de mépris et de supériorité qu'elle me réservait habituellement. Elle avança vers Ricky, qui tendit le bras comme pour la frapper. Elle intercepta son poignet et arrêta l'autre bras qu'il avait bougé pour riposter. Elle lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac et le poussa. Il était trop ivre pour faire autre chose que tomber à la renverse dans le salon. Megan laissa Susan entrer dans la cuisine avant de fermer la porte.

- C'est déjà arrivé ? demandai-je en déglutissant

- Non, pas ici, répondit Su avec tristesse

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi ça t'importe ?

- Parce que...

- Parce que tu veux la torturer ou parce que tu t'inquiètes ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, c'était la neutralité dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'en alarmai. Elle avait l'air de s'intéresser à ma réponse comme si elle avait une arrière-pensée.

- Alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Su. C'est quoi, une question piège ?

- Non, juste une question.

- Si je réponds que c'est pour avoir des armes contre elle pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Elle rit :

- Je vois.

- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

- Tu t'améliores. Elle avait raison.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire mais ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois, je compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche depuis le mois de mars, quand j'avais retrouvé Susan. Ou plutôt, depuis que Megan était réapparue.

On entendit la porte claquer et quelques secondes plus tard, Megan revint dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? fut Susan sans avoir l'air de s'inquiéter

- Rien, soupira la blonde. Toujours le même ramassis de bêtises.

- Tu vas réitérer la plainte ?

- Non, ils vont encore la refuser.

- Peut être pas cette fois.

- Su... Ils l'ont refusée déjà quatre fois. La justice magique n'en a rien à faire.

- C'est vrai.

- Je n'ai plus faim, si tu me cherches, je suis sur le canapé.

- Ne t'endors pas cette fois.

Pour la première fois aussi, je vis Megan sourire. Pas à moi, certes, mais quand même. Elle était capable de faire autre chose que ses rictus narquois, perfides, méprisants ou moqueurs. Elle s'en alla et je me retrouvai encore seul avec Susan.

- Désolée, lâcha Susan avec un sourire. Ce sera le Noël le plus étrange de ta vie, je t'assure.

- Oh ça va... Au moins tu es là, ce n'est pas rien.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu penses encore que je ne suis pas sérieux, pas vrai ?

- Oui, sourit-elle

- Et si je l'étais ?

- Tu vis un peu trop dans les illusions que tu te crées tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu penses ressentir des choses ou croire des choses mais c'est juste ce que tu t'es inconsciemment formulé pour te protéger de la vérité, ou pour te rassurer, pour ne pas changer.

- C'est faux.

- Je ne te demande pas de t'en rendre compte maintenant. Tout le monde peut lire la vérité sur ton visage à n'importe quel moment. Mais tu t'es mis des oeillères tout seul pour ne pas le voir.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûre à cent pour cent.

L'année se termina de façon encore plus étrange. Susan fut toujours autant réticente à mes avances et refusait de m'expliquer pourquoi. Ricky revint deux fois et se fit renvoyer par Megan, qui ne changeait absolument pas à mon égard. Je n'arrêtais pas de me torturer avec ce que m'avait dit Susan, sans en comprendre le sens. J'étais tellement obsédé par ça qu'au bout de la deuxième semaine de janvier, je demandai de but en blanc à mon collègue John Cohen :

- Est-ce que tu trouves que je vis dans le déni et les illusions ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez :

- Quoi ?

- On m'a dit que ça se lisait sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que tu lis sur mon visage ?

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas... Quand Rummington est venu, quand Susan Bones est venue...

- Euh et bien... Quand Miss Bones est venue ici, tu avais l'air content. On comprenait que c'était ton amie, j'imagine. Quoi d'autre ? Il y a juste eu un moment où tu avais l'air un peu paniqué, quand elle t'a demandé de venir à Noël.

- Et quand Rummington est venu ?

- Tu avais l'air... fâché ? Oui, c'est ça, fâché. Un peu effrayé aussi. Et inquiet. Ah, peut être que c'est mon imagination, mais tu avais aussi l'air un peu rancunier.

Parler avec lui ne fit qu'empirer la tempête de questions qui avait lieu dans ma tête. Tous les soirs, j'arrivais chez moi, je me mettais devant le miroir de mon entrée, je m'asseyais par terre avec un bout de parchemin et une plume et j'essayais d'observer mon visage. Je voulais vraiment comprendre pourquoi Susan refusait mes avances. Parce que c'était ça l'enjeu pour moi.

Dans les derniers jours du mois, je ne tins plus et profitai de la soirée pour me rendre chez elle. Elle m'ouvrit sans me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas averti au préalable. Megan n'était pas là.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Su en s'asseyant avec moi sur le canapé

- Qu'elle est la vérité que tout le monde lit sur mon visage sauf moi ?

En y repensant, j'avais l'air de quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un bon séjour à l'asile. Susan sembla penser la même chose, car elle soupira :

- Zach... Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment envie de parler de ça.

- Si... suppliai-je dans un râle

- Oh, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas un crime.

- Dis-le moi...

- Bon... Quelle est la chose que tu veux le plus au monde ?

- Toi.

- Nous y voilà. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai si facilement grimpé les échelons de mon métier, devenant une des plus jeunes à siéger au Magemagot ?

- Parce que tu es géniale ?

- Non, c'est parce que je fais partie de la petite poignée qui a choisi de suivre l'option psychologie plutôt que politique. Je suis très douée pour ça, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs. Je connais bien les mécanismes de la conscience des gens, pas seulement des criminels. J'ai appliqué ça sur toi à partir du jour où tu es venu chez moi et que tu as retrouvé Megan.

- Donc ?

- Zach... Tu vas répondre à une série de questions avec la plus grande honnêteté. C'est d'accord ?

- Vas-y.

- À Poudlard, qui était la personne que tu connaissais depuis le plus longtemps et par extension, le mieux ?

Je me paralysai. Le nom mit un très long moment à sortir de ma bouche :

- Megan.

- Exact. Quel regard, quel jugement t'obsédait le plus ? Je veux dire, qui était la personne à qui tu ne voulais pas donner à voir les côtés moins glorieux de toi ?

- M-Megan ?

- Oui. Tu vois mieux que ce que je croyais. Quelle est la personne que tu haïs le plus de ce monde ? La personne que tu méprises tellement que rien que dire son nom ressemble plutôt à cracher du poison.

- Megan, elle est facile celle-là.

- Non, réfléchis bien.

- Megan.

- Mmm... Est-ce que tu as inventé un surnom ridicule et méprisant pour Megan ?

- N... Non.

- Mais pour qui ?

- Je...

- Je t'aide, ça commence par R.

- Ricky ?

- Voilà. On y arrive.

- Attends, est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que ta théorie c'est que je suis amoureux de Megan Jones ? Parce que là, je te dis tout de suite que c'est non !

- Pas exactement. Attends la fin de mon interrogatoire. Tu te souviens de quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Rick ?

- Oui, tu voulais que je dise que je m'inquiétais pour Megan.

- J'avais tord. Ou du moins à moitié.

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit John : fâché, effrayé, inquiet, rancunier. Oh Merlin non...

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Richard Rummington !

- C'est toi qui a mis le mot dessus. Je n'ai rien dit. Je pensais à protecteur mais jaloux ça va aussi. Maintenant, plus difficile. Je me souviens très bien de mes cours de psychologie. Ils étaient passionnants. Il y en a un qui m'a bien plu. Dis-moi, si je te demande le souvenir le plus marquant de Megan que tu as ? Sincèrement.

- Quand... déglutis-je. Quand je l'ai vue pleurer en septième année, dans un couloir vide, au milieu de bouts de parchemin.

- Tiens, tu étais là ? Et qu'est-ce que tu peux retenir de ce souvenir ? Pourquoi c'est celui qui t'a marqué le plus ?

- Parce qu'elle pleurait ?

- Mmm... Et donc ?

- Euh ça m'a rappelé quand c'était moi qui lui faisait ça...

- Tu en tires quelle conclusion ?

- Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Merlin ?

- Contente-toi de répondre, Zach. Qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ?

- Que je suis un odieux abruti, c'est ça ? m'écriai-je avec une rage non contenue

- Si c'est ce que tu penses... Je n'ai pas les réponses toutes prêtes.

- Je me suis insulté alors que ce n'était pas ça le but ?

- Non, tu as juste dit ce que tu penses de toi.

- Génial...

Elle sourit et me caressa l'épaule :

- Je ne fais pas contre toi. C'est pour t'aider. On continue ?

Je grognai. Après tout, tant qu'à y être en plein, autant s'immerger complètement.

- On continue...

- Bon. Dernière question alors ?

- Oui.

- C'est la plus dure.

- Vas-y, soupirai-je

- Quand je suis venue te demander de passer Noël avec nous, j'ai parlé avec ton collègue. J'étais déjà en train de mettre toute cette théorie en place et je lui ai posé quelques questions "innocentes" pour avoir plus d'indices. Heureusement pour moi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de raconter ta vie amoureuse au bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, le traître ?

- Oh arrête, il a juste répondu à des questions. J'ai fait un peu de mise en scène, ce n'est pas un traître. Bon, bref. Je ne me suis pas intéressée à tes activités, plutôt à tes choix, tes goûts.

- Mes copines, quoi ?

- C'est ça. Je ne t'ai jamais dit à l'école mais je trouvais que Sandra ressemblait beaucoup à Megan.

- N'importe quoi ! C'était tout l'inverse !

- Physiquement.

- Ah...

Je me sentis pâlir et transpirer. Je m'étais fait une fois la réflexion, l'an dernier, quand Megan était dans le noir et que je ne voyais plus ou moins que la couleur de ses cheveux. Si on y pensait un peu plus longtemps, oui. Oui elles étaient affreusement similaires.

- Et je n'ai pas fini, continua Susan. Il y a Maria et Annie, mais ça c'est Megan qui m'en a parlé. Tes deux premières copines. Outre le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux blondes aux yeux verts, quelle originalité, elles étaient des feux éteints, comme Megan après ce que tu lui as fait. Et puis plus récemment, on peut compter Cathy, celle qui t'a laissé parce qu'elle voulait rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui avait des problèmes avec un type, puis Joyce celle qui te prenait tout le temps de haut et te considérait inférieur à elle, et pour finir Leanne soit celle avec qui tu as rompu parce qu'elle était trop forte tête.

- Su, ça ne veut absolument rien dire. C'est toi que je veux.

- Je reconnais que tout seul, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Mais si on y ajoute tout ce qu'on a dit avant, là tu es coincé. Et moi ? Zach... Dis-moi ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi que tu veux ? Sois sincère. Quand tu penses à moi, c'est quoi les qualificatifs qui te viennent en tête ?

Je soupirai :

- Belle, agréable, docile, capable...

- Bon. Ce qui me réduit à une poupée, mais passons. Je vais te demander d'arrêter de cloîtrer dans ton esprit pendant cinq minutes. Tu as toujours eu des armes plus puissantes que celles de Megan, c'est elle-même qui le dit. Quand tu m'as couru après, elle s'est mise en travers de ton chemin mais si on compare vos moyens de gagner l'un et l'autre, c'était un croche-patte contre un Avada Kedavra. Et le croche-patte c'est elle. Depuis le début, depuis que vous êtes enfants. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose et son croche-patte est devenu assez puissant pour te battre. Même quand tu t'es inventé que c'était MacMillan qui avait tout raconté, pour essayer de me faire avaler que ce n'était pas Megan, ce n'était pas elle.

- Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu t'avoir depuis le début ?

- Peut être que oui. Je n'aurais été qu'un trophée, pas pour le monde et ta réputation, mais face à elle. Megan n'a absolument rien fait d'autre que me mettre en garde et te menacer un petit peu, je te signale.

- Elle a saboté toutes mes tentatives !

- Elle n'en a jamais eu besoin.

- Je l'ai laissée gagner, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tout ça, c'est un ramassis de bêtises !

- Non, Zach, et tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui. Quatre jours ont passé depuis cette discussion avec Susan. Je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi à part pour aller au travail et je n'ai vu personne. Je me suis torturé, repassant chaque mot qui avait été prononcé pour essayer de me convaincre que c'était faux. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. C'était vrai.

J'avais toujours réduit Susan à une espèce de poupée, à un outil, un trophée comme disait Megan. Je n'avais que de l'intérêt à être avec elle. Toutes les autres... Peut être qu'au bout de trois mois, à l'exception de Sandra et Joyce, je n'en pouvais plus, mais j'avais eu des sentiments pour elles. Je n'en avais aucun pour Susan. La preuve : quand je me contentais d'être son ami, sans arrières pensées, tout allait beaucoup mieux. On était faits pour être amis. C'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait invité à Noël et qu'elle refusait mes avances.

Quant à Megan, je refusais une seule seconde de m'admettre qu'il y ait autre chose qu'un mépris sans bornes entre nous mais j'étais forcé de constater que je culpabilisais atrocement et inconsciemment. Pour chaque misère que je lui avais fait. J'étais le seul responsable de sa haine envers moi et du fait qu'elle prenne un si malin plaisir à me contredire. D'ailleurs, ce n'était que ça. Des mots. Elle n'avait jamais usé de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Autant le dire, j'avais beau disposer d'armes plus efficaces, selon Susan, c'était Megan de nous deux qui ne perdrait jamais. Jamais je ne la laisserais perdre. Elle était, avouons-le, beaucoup plus intelligente que moi, et ça se voyait parce qu'elle arrivait à chaque fois à cerner le bon angle pour me montrer que je ne disais que des idioties. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour gagner. J'étais juste un abruti. Oui, c'est bien moi qui dit ça.

Je sais qu'elle va venir. Je n'ai jamais été capable de la sentir arriver mais là je peux. Je sens presque déjà son regard sur moi, je peux déjà visualiser son sourire en coin fier, hautain et moqueur. Je sais qu'elle va venir. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon bourreau, mon juge et ma victime en une seule et même personne. L'heure du jugement est arrivée... J'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie en me mettant à dos Megan Jones. Je vais en payer le prix dans quelques instants. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais me rendre ou si je vais me battre sérieusement pour une fois. Je ne sais vraiment. Je sais seulement que c'est la fin et que j'ai des comptes à rendre.

**Zacharias Smith.**

.

Zach mit le point final à son récit. Il pria pour que son patron ne vienne pas réclamer le compte-rendu trop tôt. Il tenait à être à son bureau quand Megan arriverait et écrire son testament au dos d'un papier officiel n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.

Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient même pas coiffés, partant dans tous les sens et toujours plus rebelles au fur et à mesure qu'il passait nerveusement sa main dedans. Il avait les yeux vitreux, mi-clos, soulignés de cernes noirs alarmants. Son teint était si blême, qu'on aurait pu le croire sur le point de vomir. Ses collègues s'étaient inquiétés toute la journée et n'avaient fait que lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui se soigner. Rien n'y avait fait. Zach était obsédé par sa rencontre finale avec Megan, comme si s'imaginer toutes les situations possibles était une drogue pour lui. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Ses yeux étaient constamment braqués sur l'heure. Les aiguilles qui tournaient, le cliquetis de chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui passait et qui le rapprochait du moment fatidique. Il n'avait d'autre garantie de la venue de son ancienne camarade de classe que la sensation vivace au creux de ses tripes.

Il était six heures du soir. Tout le monde ralentissait sa vitesse de travail. Ce n'était qu'une question de quarts d'heures avant que le patron ne réclame ses comptes-rendus hebdomadaires et que les premiers travailleurs ne se mettent à quitter les lieux, sous prétextes allant de "on m'attend à la maison" à "je vais être en retard pour le spectacle des enfants". Zach et John étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à ne pas être mariés et sans enfants de tout le bâtiment. Ils n'avaient jamais d'excuses valables pour quitter le bureau plus tôt.

La responsable de la rubrique scientifique se leva. Elle était toujours la première à partir. Zach la regarda ranger son bureau et se préparer à partir, les yeux qui se fermaient. Une porte s'ouvrit, sèchement, brusquement, brièvement. Zach crut que c'était le patron et laissa sa tête s'écraser contre sa table. Le silence était tombé dans la pièce. Il entendit le claquement de pas et maudit son patron mentalement pour être arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Tu dors au bureau maintenant, Smith ? Tu es vraiment pire que ce que je disais.

La voix froide, méprisante et tranchante le fit se redresser avec une rapidité et une brusquerie qui contrastait fortement avec l'état de léthargie dans lequel il avait été plongé toute la journée. Il resta paralysé pendant plusieurs instants, le regard rivé sur Megan. Elle était à demi-assise sur son bureau, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds pendant devant lui, et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- M-M-Megan... J-je... Je suis désolé, je...

- Et en plus tu perds tes mots, tu veux que je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste avant d'en venir aux choses sérieuses, Smith ?

- Non ! Je n'en peux plus, finissons-en...

- Ici ? Ou tu préfères ailleurs ?

- Depuis quand ça a changé quelque chose ? Ici.

Il sentit toute sa fatigue, sa lassitude l'écraser. Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre. Non, il se rendrait. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne pouvait plus aller plus loin. Il ne ferait jamais le poids face à la force qui s'émanait d'elle et qui le réduisait à un simple bonhomme en parchemin.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-il avant que Megan ait pu rouvrir la bouche. Est-ce que Su t'a dit tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Bien avant toi, Smith. Il y a plus longtemps que tu ne crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Son ton ressemblait plus au râle d'un animal mourant, ou à celui d'un homme usé et désespéré. Quand il leva ses yeux tremblants sur Megan, elle ne souriait plus. Elle était parfaitement sérieuse, et un peu mélancolique mais il se dit qu'il se l'imaginait.

- À ton avis ?

- Tu lui as dit qu'elle était folle ?

- Oui. Et après on en a discuté et j'y ai réfléchi. Elle t'a invité à Noël pour faire une expérience et pour essayer de me montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir raison.

- Et tu en as eu la preuve quand tu t'es rendue compte que je t'avais ramené dans ta chambre.

- C'est ça.

- Mais tu n'as pas trouvé tout ça... bancal ? Les arguments de Susan, les éléments plausibles... Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, qu'une petite bêtise sortie de l'imagination d'un enfant ?

Le son de la porte qui se fermait à la sortie de la responsable de la rubrique scientifique ne les fit pas bouger. Pourtant, ce fut tout ce qui remplit le silence avant que Megan ne réponde :

- Smith, est-ce que tu t'es déjà rendu compte que c'était toi qui vivait dans l'imagination d'un enfant ? Tu t'es créé tes propres barrières mentales qui ont reconstruit ta limite entre réalité et illusion, et tu t'y es perdu. Tu t'es construit ta propre réalité, grâce à ton orgueil, ta culpabilité et les choses que tu refusais de voir parce que tu en avais peur. Alors ma réponse ne t'apporterait absolument rien.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toi qui a raconté à tout le monde que j'avais demandé à Susan de sortir avec moi ?

- Tu te souviens de Nancy Beck ?

- Non.

- Elle était en deuxième année. C'est celle qui était toujours là quand quelque chose se passait et qui racontait ensuite à tout le monde la "vraie" version des faits. Elle était la seule autre personne dans la pièce quand Susan me l'a dit. Autant dire qu'elle n'a pas perdu son temps.

Zach laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, assimilant toutes les informations et luttant contre sa somnolence par la même occasion. Il redressa la tête vers son ennemie jurée depuis l'enfance et murmura :

- Combien est-ce que tu me détestes ?

- Avec tout mon coeur, Smith.

- Alors vas-y. Fais ce que tu es venue faire. Achève-moi.

- Quand on est enfants, il y a tellement de choses qui se mettent en place, Smith. Rien d'immuable, certes, mais rien qui soit facile à défaire. Les relations qu'on y a sont les plus déterminantes pour le reste de notre vie. En ce qui me concerne, et ça tu le sais, c'est toi qui a eu le plus gros rôle. Pas le bon, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre là-dessus.

- Je regrette... Je suis vraiment désolé... J'ai toujours été un profond abruti et un type avec absolument rien de quoi il puisse être digne ou fier.

- Arrête de te fustiger, c'est à moi de faire ça.

- Au moins tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de ne jamais m'être excusé ou de ne jamais avoir ravalé ma fierté.

- Donc tu vas me demander de faire pareil, pas vrai ?

- Non. Moi je me rends. Je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux, maintenant. Tu avais déjà gagné avant même de commencer. La preuve, sans rien faire tu m'avais déjà battu.

- Tu me rends la tâche bien trop facile. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais je vais m'en contenter. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, Monsieur Smith, parce que je ne dirai ça qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Tu te souviens du jour où tu es venu dans ma chambre, tu m'as attrapé par les cheveux et tu m'as tiré comme ça dans les escaliers, jusqu'au jardin où tu m'as jetée dans l'allée pleine de boue ?

- Euh... Maintenant que tu le dis...

- Quand mes parents sont rentrés, ils ne m'ont pas crue. Ils ont dit que tu étais "trop gentil, trop mignon" pour faire toutes ces choses-là. Oh ça a beau être la chose la plus gentille que tu aies faite mais crois-moi c'est pour ça que je te hais le plus. J'aurais été prête à te faire payer jour par jour toutes les misères que j'ai subi à cause de toi, mais c'était avant Rick.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait pire que moi ou je me charge moi-même de le traîner devant des juges.

- C'est dur de faire pire que toi. Mais ce ne sont pas les actes qui m'intéressent, ce sont les leçons qu'on en tire. Je ne suis pas contente de tout ce qui a dû arriver pour que j'apprenne celle-ci mais bon... L'expérience avec Rick m'a surtout montré qu'on ne peut pas blesser quelqu'un sans se blesser soi-même. Regarde où il en est, lui. Donc j'ai appliqué ça à moi puis à toi. Le plus désagréable c'est d'avoir eu de la pitié pour toi, voire de la compassion, quand j'ai essayé de te comprendre. C'est dérangeant mais ça m'a convaincue de ne pas me venger comme ça sur toi.

Zach en resta abasourdi pendant une bonne minute, qui lui sembla être un siècle entier. Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas du genre à choisir la solution la plus douce :

- Tu as prévu pire, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Quelque chose qui va t'obliger à te racheter pour chaque misère que je me ferai un plaisir de te rappeler, qui va aussi te forcer à voir ce que as toujours refusé de voir et à prouver que tu peux ne pas être "un profond abruti et un type avec absolument rien de quoi il puisse être digne ou fier".

- C'est du chantage ?

- Non. Pas que je sache.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Devenir ton valet personnel ?

- Ne me donne pas d'idées. Non, encore faux.

- Te porter dans ta chambre tous les soirs ?

- Non, mais tu t'es rapproché. En réalité, la première partie est une idée de Susan, la deuxième vient exclusivement de moi. Tu vas venir habiter chez nous,_ dès ce soir_, et on va tout recommencer.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- À sept heures, soit là. On ne t'attendra pas pour manger si tu es en retard.

- Attends, est-ce que tu viens vraiment de proposer ça ? Une seconde chance ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu n'en as jamais eu, à part avec Susan, ce qui était en réalité une chance inexistante, mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Elle attrapa le comte-rendu sur lequel il était couché quand elle était arrivée. Quand Zach se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il réagit au quart de tour et s'exclama:

- Ne lis pas ça.

- Ta première phrase est fausse.

- Megan, ne lis pas ça.

- Je sais déjà tout, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Que je vois les mots gentils que tu associes à moi ?

- Je n'étais déjà pas censé l'écrire là, alors...

- Du calme, pense plutôt à rassembler tes affaires. Dans trois quarts d'heure tu dois être à la maison je te rappelle.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas, hein ? Ce n'est pas dans ton plan machiavélique de vengeance et de manipulation ?

- Non, Zacharias, dépêche-toi.

La porte du couloir de l'administration s'ouvrit et le patron en sortit avec sa secrétaire. Il frappa dans ses mains et réclama les comptes rendus. Zach blêmit. Megan étouffa un rire en le voyant et désigna le papier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il opina et elle sourit. Elle mit le papier dans sa manche et se cacha des regards indiscrets. Il y eut un flash coloré et elle sortit de sa manche un papier identique mais vierge de toute histoire de la vie de Zach.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et lui donna le papier. Il n'ajouta rien et se leva pour la donner à son patron qui s'était avancé vers son bureau. L'homme sur la cinquantaine regarda Megan et ne put s'empêcher un commentaire sévère :

- Vous recevez un peu trop de visites, Monsieur Smith.

- Croyez-moi Monsieur, dit Megan avec un sourire énigmatique plus pour Zacharias que pour son patron, ce sera la dernière.

Il s'en alla et Zacharias se dépêcha de mettre son bureau en état. Il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, prit son manteau et se rhabilla en un temps éclair, avant de faire à nouveau face à Megan, et son air plus amusé qu'hostile. Elle prouvait toute sa supériorité sur lui en étant capable de changer l'influence du passé sur sa vie.

- Tu as ta baguette dans ta manche, pas vrai ? dit-il en la poussant gentiment vers la sortie

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas.

- Hé ! les rappela le patron. Smith, pourquoi partez-vous aussi tôt ?

- J'ai un déménagement à faire !

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Megan se retourna vers lui et sortit un papier de sa manche. Il reconnut le compte rendu au dos duquel il avait écrit tout l'après-midi. Il leva le regard vers celle qu'il avait longtemps surnommée "harpie blonde", sans comprendre :

- Pourquoi le garder ?

- Je l'afficherai dans le salon, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin d'être là pour que tu te rappelles qui t'a sorti de ça et qui peut te retomber dessus si tu ne vas pas dans le bon sens.

- Et tu fais quoi de Rummington ? Tu l'encadres dans la salle de bain ?

- Pouquoi pas tiens.

Elle lui fit un rictus narquois et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle n'eut pas descendu quatre marches quand Zacharias l'arrêta par le bras. Il la lâcha dès qu'elle se fut retournée vers lui, ne désirant pas se prendre un revers de main parce qu'il l'avait tenue trop longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment un intérêt à faire ça ?

Elle fit un sourire qui était assez ambigu, tant il était impossible de dire s'il était carnassier ou tout simplement encourageant. Les deux en même temps semblait un peu impossible, même si c'était Megan Jones.

- Tu devrais plutôt penser à comment tu vas expliquer au gardien de ton immeuble que tu t'en vas à l'improviste. Pour ce qui est de la suite, laisse ça à l'avenir.

Elle recommença à descendre les escaliers, laissant Zach planté là-haut, encore étonné et craintif que son bourreau se soit révélé être son sauveur. Il se pencha par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Megan leva la tête vers lui et souris en s'arrêtant.

- J'admets que tu n'es pas aussi horrible que ce que je croyais, lâcha Zach avec un petit sourire désolé

Elle éclata de rire :

- Tu verras bien, Smith, tu verras ! C'est à moi que tu devras rendre tes comptes à la fin !

Elle se remit en chemin et elle disparut du champ de vision de Zacharias. Il resta immobile quelques instants, repassant les dernières minutes dans sa tête. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à la comparaison qu'il avait toujours faite entre Megan et une rose. Il n'avait jamais eu plus raison qu'aujourd'hui.

Et Merlin savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se frotter aux roses.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je m'en sors quand je m'intéresse à d'autres personnages ou est-ce que je devrais plutôt rester sur mes valeurs sûres ? Peu importe en fait :P J'aime bien ouvrir mes possibilités d'écritures. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ça marche bien, il est fort probable de revoir Zach, Su ou Megan dans la suite de mes écrits, sinon je chercherai autre chose. Sachant que la prochaine fic est une réécriture de Le Plus Humain de Tous, avec Tom Jédusor.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça sera très intéressant et constructif pour moi. Si vous avez des questions quelconques, je serai contente d'y répondre aussi :)

À bientôt !

ACSD


End file.
